1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a sprocket hub. More specifically, this invention provides a quick change, self-oiling sprocket hub for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 782,276 by Roebling discloses an oil device for chain-wheels and provides a simple, convenient, and efficient means for oiling the chain of outside-driving automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,093 by Adams teaches a sprocket-and-change system whereby the same may be constantly and at all times automatically supplied with lubricant in a manner to assure that the chain and associated parts will be thoroughly lubricated without the attention of an attendant for the purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,264 to Klaucke relates to automobile lubricators for power transmission chains and/or specifically chains of the lower type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,120 by Segawa teaches a gear crank for a bicycle which comprises a crank shaft, a pair of crank arms and a chain gear, at least one of the crank arms being formed independently of the crank shaft and fixed theretogether with the chain gear by means of a fixing means. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular gear change self-oiling sprocket hub of this invention.